Four Seasons full song, my version
by TheLucky38
Summary: Zuko was outside the Jasmine Dragon, thinking about the song he heard on his old ship. Will he finally have closer in his mind or will it affect him for the rest of his life. Iroh can help him for only one favor that Zuko doesn't like at all.


**TheLucky38: I was thinking about putting this song up a long time ago. Even before I tried getting my email right. I was outside with my parents dog, Jack (I hate that dog) I was singing the four seasons song from Avatar the Last Airbender. It was good singing it, but then I thought to myself and said, "this song just needs to be a little longer." I know its not long enough for a full song, but hopefully its better then nothing. I also put in a short story on the bottom explaining why Zuko hates the Tsungi horn. Disclaimer say your line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. "help me"**

**TheLucky38: He's just nervous about his job.**

* * *

Zuko was outside of the Jasmine Dragon, trying think. Its bigger then the Firenation or the Avatar, it was about that song that his uncle sang when he was in the North Pole. It just feels like that it isn't the complete song that he sang.

_Flashback_

Zuko was in his room, but the room itself was not soundproof as he hoped. He was hearing the crew members and uncle Iroh singing because it was music night.

Iroh asked Zuko many times to join them, but he refused. Mostly because he would have to play the Tsungi horn, Zuko's choice of a horrible instrument. Plus during that time Zuko thought that music night was a waste of time because of the search of the Avatar and to reclaim his honor.

Zuko heard a bunch of songs he didn't like, except one song that caught his attention. A song that he actually enjoyed the most and made him relax a bit. Zuko leaned in from his bedroom door and listened.

Zuko was ready to hear more when all the sudden the music stopped. It was strange to Zuko because he knows that his uncle never stops playing music, even if a pot of tea broke on the floor. Zuko then decides to ignore it and begins to think about what to do next.

_End of flashback_

* * *

While Zuko was thinking, someone came up right behind him. He put his hand on Zuko's shoulders and asked "so what are you thinking about sifu hotman".

It was Avatar Aang who greeted Zuko with a smile. Zuko hated Aang for calling him "sifu hotman", but he was so lost in thought that he said "oh hey Aang.

"Whats wrong Zuko, is everything alright"? Aang asked.

"Yes everything is alright, just dandy", Zuko replied.

"Come on Zuko, I can tell your lying".

Zuko knew that Aang was going to keep asking him over and over again. He could beat up Aang, but he would have to learn how to pray in school because if tonight was the full moon, he would have hell to pay by Katara.

So he decides to come out clean. "Well before I went to the North Pole, Uncle Iroh and my crew were singing this one song that I really like. I have no idea if its the full song or not because Adrimal Zhao inturrupted them while I was in my room listening to the song.

"Whats the song called"?, asked Aang.

"I think it was called Four seasons", Zuko hoped that Aang would know the song, but he was way off.

"No I don't know the song but I might know someone who can help you", said Aang

"And who would that be"? asked Zuko.

Aang decided to tell him the eaisiest solution, "you can ask uncle Iroh yourself."

"Well ok then lets go". said Zuko.

* * *

They got inside the building and looked for Iroh. The room was filled with people from all of Ba Sing se, probably from all four nations to drink the tea from the finest tea maker in the world, Iroh. There where also pai shao tables as well as a music area to enjoy the fine tea the Jasmine Dragon has to offer. Plus its also the place where the whole Gaang lives. Many people are honored being served tea from the heros that stopped the firenation from winning the hundred year war.

Zuko and Aang spotted Iroh serving tea to a few noblemen an making them laugh with his jokes. They approched him until a certain waterbender inturrupted them.

* * *

"Where have you been Aang"? asked Katara who gave him a worried face.

"I was just talking to Zuko and we were just about to ask uncle Iroh something".

"And what would that be Zuko"? Katara asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Well I just wanted to ask uncle..."

"Ask me what Zuko"? asked Iroh.

"Yeah sparkie, ask what?" asked Toph.

"Yeah Zuko, what do you want to say to Iroh"? asked Mai.

By now the entire room was looking directly at Zuko, even the Earth King who also was at the tea shop. It was becoming really akward for Zuko and Aang who wanted to ask Iroh a simple question. Zuko decided its now or never.

"Uncle remember when we were on our way to the North Pole and we stopped for the night"?

"Oh yes we had music night that time and you didn't want any part of it, because you wanted to capture the Avatar more then enjoying life to the fullest." said Iroh

Everyone wasn't surprised that Zuko was hunting the Avatar during the time. Even the Gaang knew that Zuko wanted to capture Aang and reclaim his honor his father took away from him.

"Yeah not my finest moment, but I wanted to know about that song you played", said Zuko

Everyone was wondering why would the Firelord want to know about a song. In any case Iroh decided to know whats up.

"And what song would that be nephew"?

Zuko then said "Four seasons".

"Oh yes I remember that song, its a little fuzzy and I need to refreshen my mind a bit". Then Iroh had an idea and said "Zuko how about I play the song for you."

Zuko was proud to finally ask and said "thank you uncle"

"But theres a catch" said Iroh

Zuko knew he was going to regret this but asked "and what would that be"?

Iroh wispered something to Aang. He nodded and went into the back room. When he got back he had something in his back and wouldn't show Zuko, not even a hint of what it is.

"If you want me to sing the song" said Iroh, then Aang shows the item and Zuko was shocked to see it. "Then you have to play the Tsungi horn like you used to play back in the Firenation Acadamy.

Zuko then said "no way am I going to play the Tsungi horn, I promised to never play it again".

"Come on Zuko it will be fun I can play the drums, Katara can play the the guitar ( I don't know all the instruments so don't judge me) and Sokka and Suki can dance".

"For the last time, I will not play the Tsungi horn", said Zuko in an angry tone.

"Come on sparkie play the Tsungi horn" yelled Toph.

"Yeah come on Zuko" said Mai

Then everyone in the shop decided to chant "play it, play it, play it, play it...

"Ok fine i'll do it" yelled out Zuko.

Everyone cheers, because for the first time the Gaang will play in the Jasmine Dragon. This is one for the history books.

* * *

The Gaang gets into position, get ready to play the song, and give the audience a good proformance. Iroh begins to sing.

The song ended and everyone, including the Earth King and his bear were cheering for the Gaang's first performance. ( If you want to know why there isn't a song. Look in the reveiws.)

* * *

Zuko was finally done with the Tsungi and went over to Iroh. Zuko finally knew the song.

"Uncle, I just wanted to thank you for helping me figure out the song".

"No, thank you nephew", said Iroh. Then gave Zuko a hug.

Everyone around the room awed in seeing the two hug.

Then Iroh said "now that you have a cleared mind Zuko, you can now focus on what is on what is at hand. By restoring the Firenation to its former glory and bringing peace and balance, to the world."

Zuko bowed to his uncle then went out for a walk and to help those in need.

* * *

Later in the night the Gaang was talking about today. Aang starts it off.

"Wow, that plan went out with a sucess".

"Yeah," said Katara "now Zuko can stop worrying about the song that Iroh told us about".

"Well, I think that was a good song." said Sokka.

"Yeah" said everyone in unision.

Then the door opens and it was Zuko with rage in his eyes. "You made me play the Tsungi horn so I can remember the song" yelled Zuko.

"Yeah thats right", said Aang

Suprisingly Zuko said in a clam voice "thank you, but did you really have to make me play the Tsungi horn."

"Why do you hate the Tsungi horn Zuko"? said Sokka "you play really good."

"I hate it, because my father wanted me to play it in the band at the Fire Nation Academy".

"So" said Katara.

"Lets just say Azula put smoke bombs inside the Tsungi horn and ruined one of the most importent concerts in the Fire Nation, and they all blamed me".

"Oh" said everyone in unisions.

* * *

**That is my version of Four Seasons and the short story. I think it went better then expected. I hope you all liked it and please review my story.**


End file.
